


Romantica

by BethLange



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/pseuds/BethLange
Summary: Vin has something to say.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Romantica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> For my dear friend mcicioni, since this is all your fault! And hoping that A will enjoy this as well.

  
  


“Say, Chris...”

Light snoring.

“Chris?”

“Mm?”

“Need to tell you somethin'.” 

A sigh. 

Then... 

"What now?"

“Well, to be honest, I...”

Silence.

More silence.

More light snoring.

“Hey!”

Discordant sound of bed-springs squeaking.

“God damn! Your feet are _cold!”_

“ _Chris!_...”

“And _one of us_ has to work tomorrow..”

“Chris, I was thinkin'.”

A longer sigh.

“Do you always have to do that in the middle of the night?”

“Do what?”

Unintelligible mumble. “Make it fast then. Stage leaves in four hours.”

“Well, it's been nearly four years now...”

“And...?”

“...and I was watchin' young Lucy Baker and that beau of hers dancin' at the shindig tonight.”

“And..?”

“Couldn't help but notice you smilin', y'know, that way you sometimes do, just with your eyes.”

“Was not.”

“Was.”

Another sigh.

“Okay, so what if I was?”

“Well, that got me to thinkin'.”

“Again...”

“And I've decided it's high time..”

“High time? High time for what?”

“Y'know...”

“No. I. Don't. Know. But it sure sounds like I'm goin' to know soon..” Resigned exhalation. “Okay, shoot.”

“Reckon it's time for me to court you.”

Choking sound. “Wha...?”

“Y'know, the works. The whole kit and caboodle. Holdin' hands in the moonlight. Flowers. Hearts.”

Long silence.

“Chris?”

Shaky exhalation.

“No point.”

“No point to what? ...Chris?”

“Flowers. Make me sneeze.”

“So, no flowers then.”

Chuckle.

“And as for holdin' hands...” Unidentifiable sound. “What d'you think we're doin' right now?”

Badly disguised snort. “Well, that's not exactly holdin' _hands_ , but..”

“So that just leaves hearts.”

“Yeah, so it does.” Tentatively. “So... what about hearts?”

“Well, that's a _complete_ waste of time..”

Silence. “Yeah, guess you're..”

“Because you had mine at “.. I'll ride along with you...”

Silence.

More silence.

Then...

“Aw...” Sound of bedclothes rustling.

Sound of a _very_ sloppy kiss.

“Don't push it, friend.” Sound of loud smack.

“Hey! But Chris, you're _so_...”

“Romantic?” Soft laughter. “I know. Now go back to sleep, before I _make_ you.”

“That a promise?”

“No.” More soft laughter. “That's an iron-clad guarantee.”


End file.
